


Punches

by Tortellini



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brief Mention of Violence, Card Games, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jimmy wants to punch Thomas. Thomas is affronted. But then all of a sudden he doesn't mind too much.Oneshot/drabble





	Punches

Christ, Thomas Barrow was in a rotten mood right now. I mean he loved Jimmy Kent--much more than he should, actually--but the guy was just so stubborn! 

"Jimmy. Listen to me. You can't bloody cheat at cards and then expect o joke to want to play another game with you. Even Alfred isn't _that_ stupid." Well, probably at least. 

"It was for a good reason though!" 

Thomas rolled his eyes and then went back to his paper. "Right." 

"...look, I could really punch you right now." Jimmy snapped. His arms were crossed tight over his chest. 

Slowly now Thomas lowered his paper. His friend's cheeks were dusted pink. "I think that's taking it too far, Ji--"

"Gently. With my lips."

He dropped his paper in utter shock. Shit. Was he dreaming? 

"...because I like you, dammit." 

Jimmy waited for his reaction anxiously. But did he actually just use a pickup line on him? What the hell? I mean it was sweet in a really corny way. He just hoped this wasn't some sort of cruel joke. 

"Please do, then."

He didn't expect him to in all honesty, but suddenly alone in the back hall, they were kissing. If this was a dream then it was a good one. Definitely one of the best. 


End file.
